


Tempest

by Taim



Series: Fandomstuck Smut Series [8]
Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rain Sex, Storms, Trans Beta Heta, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taim/pseuds/Taim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve always feared storms. They were too loud, too violent, too cold. But they were more bearable than the blood in your veins, more bearable than the fire consuming you. At least you could escape the rain. You can't escape your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: “maybe something very kinky with the Sherlock fandom + your pick”  
> I got this request a while back and wrote two fics. The official one is Superlock but have this one as well.
> 
> Note: Heta is a transbeta, assigned-omega-at-birth. Sherlock is an alpha.

Your name is Hetalia and you’ve always feared storms. They were too loud, too violent, too cold. But they were more bearable than the blood in your veins, more bearable than the fire consuming you. At least you could escape the rain. You'd rather just curl up in bed and cuddle with Homestuck and wait for the savage clouds to pass. But that isn’t an option right now, not with the feelings tearing you apart from the inside. It feels like your own body is waging war against you.

You’re in heat. You’re very much in heat. You’re burning alive and not even the cool fall rain is enough to put the flames out. Lightning tears the sky and it feels like it’s striking right down your spine, the heat of it coiling in your belly.

You hate this. You hate the body you're in. You hate having these urges. You hate being so weak against it.

It's been months since your last heat and the suppressants don't seem to work anymore.

You don’t even notice that you’ve wound up in a cave set into a wall of stone, your shirt off and bare back pressed against the freezing rock. It barely more than a dip in the surrounding really, not so much a cave as a place set under a jutting overhang. You’re just thankful for the slight safety. The cozy size and three walls closing you in made you feel more protected, almost hidden. You need that so much right now.

You’ve always, _always_ hated going into heat but you’re sure you’re not gonna survive this one. Not this time, not living in a house with two Alphas to trigger the worst one yet. You need to cool down, you need to throw up, you need a fucking _knot_ before you lose your goddamn mind.

“Hetalia..?”

You stiffen at the voice, eyes going wide and back pressing harder against the stone. No no no no no _no-!_ Anyone but _him!_

_“Get out!”_

The ragged shriek surprises even you and you press harder against the wall, like you could become part of the stone and disappear. You feel like an animal, cornered and defenceless. And with his scent washing over you even through the rain, you’re losing your mind, you need him, you _hate_ him, you hate this, you want him in you _now._

“Heta-!”

_”Get out!! Get out get out get out--”_

You don’t recognize the voice speaking through you, or the ragged sobs tearing you apart. Thunder roars and lightning fills the sky in the same heartbeat and you see his silhouette so clearly against it for just a moment. He’s closer than you expected and you shrink back, whining like an animal. With his scent filling all of your senses, you expect that you’ll soon be exactly that.

The outburst actually startles him into taking a step back and you allow yourself a brief moment of smug satisfaction, but then the throbbing between your legs takes over again and you sink to your knees. You curl in on yourself, knees coming up so you can clutch them to your chest like that'll protect you somehow.

"Heta, I just want-"

"You just want to fuck me like every other Alpha!" The accusation makes him take another step back. It doesn't bring any comfort this time though. You want... You want him close...

"I'll... I'll go get Nat. Stay here and he'll... He'll be right here."

He takes a step to leave and you let out a pathetic whine. It makes him obviously hesitate but he does keep moving, taking another step before you cry out.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, please."

"Het-"

"Stay, stay, please I... I need..."

"It's just the heat-"

"I don't care! Don't leave, _Dios,_ please don't leave. Please, _please..."_

"Okay, it's okay, I'm staying... Just take a breath, Heta. We're going to get through this..."

"..."

"What do I need to do, Heta? Just tell me. I can go get-,

"Don't go."

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." He nods and you smile to yourself at the annoyance flickering in his eyes. Even at your most vulnerable, you can still mess with him. Maybe... Maybe just this once wouldn't... And he has the best control out of the household...

"...Sher...?"

"What?"

".....If I... If _we..._ Could you hold back from... claiming me...?"

"We shouldn't-"

"Could you?" He doesn't reply and a part of you withers even as another feels so smug. Not even he is sure he could resist his body’s demands for you. For once, most of your mind agrees with your body. You want to see his control slip, even at the risk of being bound to him. It would be worth it to torment him with that one flaw. “I want an answer, Sherlock.”

“......I’m not sure.”

“...Come closer.”

“Heta-”

_“Come here.”_

He takes a step before he can stop himself and you swallow, your heart fluttering. He can’t help but obey. Or, at least, he wants you so bad that it’s breaking through his careful facade at the first chance you give him.

“We shouldn’t.”

“I don’t care.”

“He-”

”Damn it, Sherlock! Stop talking and _get over here!”_ Another thoughtless step that he undoubtedly notices but doesn’t take back.

“I’m not going to-”

“Yes you are.”

Another step as he tries to argue once more. “I refu-”

You’re on him in a second, springing from your place on the ground. He wasn’t prepared for you and in moments you have him pinned, a hand on his wrists while the other works to expose you both just enough to sink down on him and ride him until you’re both gasping and snarling at each other. There’s just something about the moment his skin meets yours, the pheromones hanging in the rain that drives anything human out of you both and leaves everything primal and loud. You could hear your blood, his heart, his breath. You could feel the dark rivers running under your skin that made you want to tear lines into him, watch him bleed under you, watch him tear you into pieces.

You remember tasting blood as his teeth broke your skin. You went from holding him on the ground to being pinned against the rock, limbs wrapped around him as he fucked you into the cave wall. He doesn’t even slow down when his knot swells and he can’t really thrust anymore, the constant tugging and being so _full_ making you cry his name over and over again until you felt his mouth on your neck and then his teeth breaking the skin.

Everything got very quiet then. It was like the rain had stopped in an instant and all you could hear was his soft breathing against your neck. He couldn’t hold back and you would be bound to him in a moment. But in that moment of silence, you were still your own. Not his. Not yet.

* * *

 

The thunder broke and you screamed. You could feel your nails sink into his back and your voice go ragged as you begged him in breathless whispers to get out of you, you couldn’t be bound, you couldn’t be claimed, not to anyone, not to him not to him _not to him--_

Of course he didn’t move. He physically couldn’t pull out of you or he’d likely hurt you both badly. He just held you against the wall and tried to comfort you the best he could for how awful he was at it. Eventually he just stopped moving and talking at all, letting you sob out the awful feelings raging in you.

You didn’t want this. You didn’t want to belong to anyone. You’re not _supposed_ to belong to anyone. You’re not _supposed_ to be in this body. And yet, the part of you that’s convinced you’re an omega is so satisfied at finally having a permanent mate. Even _him_ of all people.

* * *

 

You still remember the first time in vivid detail. You dream about it more than you’d like to admit, though it’s usually a warning about your heat approaching. You still hate him every day for it. But at least that makes it a little more bearable when you’re grabbing him and pinning him to the bed, both of you snarling like you’d rather be tearing the other’s throat out with your teeth.

The feelings you finally admitted were definitely black as night only grew stronger as the bond settled in and became concrete. On the worst days you remind yourself that he doesn’t have the choice to take any other mate, even if it’s much. It’s something. And he’s been good to you at least. He doesn’t treat you like an omega. Not even Nat could let go of the instincts enough to stop coddling you. Something about Sherlock being able to just leave or ignore you when you needed space was actually nice. No one else could seem to catch on.

Not to mention the fight he could put up. You admit you’re looking forward to another match tonight. You might even let him win.


End file.
